


Blocking Spree

by Mithen



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, People Being Assholes to Wrestlers on Twitter, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: Kevin steals Sami's phone to rummage through his Twitter mentions, finds himself in a bad mood about it for some reason, and does something about it.





	Blocking Spree

Kevin Owens grinned to himself as he heard the familiar ska beat hit, and slipped Sami Zayn’s phone from his bag. Sami would be too busy getting beat up by Corbin to make it backstage for a while, so Kevin was free to loot and pillage.

The lock screen gave him not a moment’s pause--of course it would be 0522, the date of Sami’s first televised match in NXT. “Ha,” he chortled to himself as the screen opened up, then tapped on the Twitter icon.

It wasn’t that he was running out of insults to call the dim-witted tangerine-top, but he figured a quick check of Sami’s mentions would give him plenty of inspiration. Plus, it would give him a good laugh. He tapped on Sami’s most recent tweet and settled in to read the responses.

After a moment, he felt a frown creasing his forehead. Honestly, this one seemed angry all out of proportion to what an annoying twerp like Sami deserved. Someone with anger issues like that really _deserved_ to get blocked. Maybe they’d learn how to handle their temper better.

So he blocked them.

After a moment, he blocked someone else--not because of what they were saying to Sami, not at all! He didn’t care what kind of insults people lobbed at his former friend. They just looked like the kind of person who didn’t like pandas, and Kevin didn’t want to see their stupid face in _anyone’s_ mentions, not even Sami’s.

He didn’t like the next person’s fedora one bit. He didn’t care about their political views or how wrong they thought Sami was, anyone with a fedora like that deserved to get blocked.

And… He looked at the next comment in dismay. Okay, he wouldn’t wish his _worst enemy_ to have to see crap like that. Which meant… Kevin shrugged and blocked them too, and made a mental note to block them later on his own account.

After that he might have gone on a bit of a spree, blocking people with abandon, growling to himself at how awful humanity was. It was sheer coincidence that most of the really stupid, cruel people seemed to also hate Sami, he told himself.

By the time Sami’s music hit again--Kevin rolled his eyes at this sign Sami had won; he was going to be _insufferable_ \--he’d blocked a satisfyingly large number of people and slipped Sami’s phone back in his bag without anyone noticing. 

For his part, he’d managed not to spend much time noticing that Sami’s phone background was of Takeover R-Evolution. It was natural, of course, that Sami would want to be reminded of his one and only title win in the WWE. So it was no big deal at all.

Why, out of all the moments of celebration he could have chosen, he’d gone with Kevin raising his hand in triumph, Kevin wasn’t sure.

* * *

At the next house show, Sami beat Corbin _again,_ implausibly. He was beaming when he came to the back, giving Tye Dillinger a big hug. 

“You’re on a roll now!” said Tye (whose opinions about wrestling were clearly not a perfect 10 _at all_ ). “This is great!”

Sami shrugged, looking luminous and embarrassed. “I’m just feeling really good about life right now,” he said. “Everything seems to be coming together--” He shook his head. “Lately even _Twitter_ seems like a nicer place.” A slight, rueful laugh. “At least, my mentions have been a lot nicer. I mean, I know it sounds hokey, but maybe if you’re earnest and authentic, people _will_ come around and be better people. It makes me feel like maybe… there’s some justice in the world.”

Kevin rolled his eyes to himself. _That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. And I’ve known Sami Zayn for fourteen years, so I’ve heard a lot of dumb things._ He heaved himself off the locker room bench all in one quick motion, and Tye stepped between him and Sami as if to protect Sami. Kevin spared him a contemptuous look before picking up his title and strolling toward Gorilla.

Though he had to admit Sami had a point, he thought as he waited for his music to hit. Things really _did_ seem to be going well lately. Maybe it was the brand change. Maybe it was finally having the U.S. title. But despite his annoyance at Shane McMahon’s stupidity, despite having to deal with A.J. Styles’s stupid hair in his face so often, things felt… better.

Growling guitars hit and he stepped through the curtain, title on his shoulder, swaggering to the ring across his own amazing face. He was champion, he was better than he’d ever been, and everyone was finally starting to give him the appreciation he deserved.

There were even a lot fewer morons on Twitter giving him crap about stupid things like the way he looked than ever before. Fewer and fewer every day, it seemed.

 _Maybe if you’re just tough enough and good enough, people will learn some proper respect,_ he thought as he strode down the ramp, title gleaming on his shoulder.

_Maybe there’s some justice in this stupid world after all._


End file.
